Sadness runs through him
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Lincoln is in deep state of depression he hearing voices in his head telling him to kill himself
1. Chapter 1

People are puppets held together with string  
There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him  
As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful at the end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

He could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful at the end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

He could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

Don't look  
Don't look  
Don't don't

Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
No he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
A sadness runs through him  
A sadness runs through him  
A sadness runs through him  
A sadness runs through him


	2. Good enough

Lincoln loud look at his family in brokenhearted i knowing that his family Don't love him he sing quietly so nobody can hear him

Lincoln: I am the diamond you left in the dust

I am the future you lost in the past

Seems like I never compared

Wouldn't notice if I disappeared

You stole the love that I saved for myself

And I watched you give it to somebody else

But these scars no longer I hide

I found the light you shut inside

Couldn't love me if you tried

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now

Guess I'm still not good enough

Does it burn

Knowing I used all the pain?

Does it hurt

Knowing you're fuel to my flame?

Don't look back

Don't need your regrets

Thank God you left my love behind

Couldn't change me if you tried

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now

Guess I'm still not good enough

Release your curse

'Cause I know my worth

Those wounds you made are gone

You ain't seen nothing yet

Your love wore thin

And I never win

You want the best

So sorry that's clearly not me

This is all I can be

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now

Guess I'm still not good enough


	3. His last words

The voices keep repeating says kill yourself they don't love you fianlly Lincoln will do the voices wanted him to do kill himself

Just an average boy

He always wore a smile

He was cheerful and happy for a short while

Now he 's older

Things are getting colder

Life's not what he thought, she wished someone had told him

He told you he was down, you let it slip by

So from then on he kept it on the inside

He told herself he was alright

But he was telling white lies

Can't you tell? Look at his dull eyes

Tried to stop himself from crying almost every night

But he knew there was no chance of feeling alright

Summer came by, all he wore was long sleeves

'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see

He knew he was depressed, didn't want to admit it

Didn't think he fit it, everyone seemed to miss it

He carried on like a soldier with a battle wound

Bleeding out from every cut his body consumed

He had no friends at school, all alone she sat

And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat

But those cuts on his wrist, they were no mistake

But no one cared enough to save him from this self-hate

Things were going down, never really up

And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut

He knew exactly what she had to do next

Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around his neck

He wrote a letter with her hands shaking wild

"Look at me now! Are you proud of your precious child?"

But he knew that her parents and sisters weren't the ones to blame

It was the world that should bow down its head in shame

He stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon

Just don't think, it'll all be over soon

The chair fell down as she took her final breath

It's all over, all gone, now he's greeting death

His parents and sisters walks in, they falls down to the floor

And now nothing can take back what they just saw

The little boy that she raised is just hanging there

His body's pale and her face is violently bare

They sees the note and unfolds it with care

All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?"

She starts reading as the tears roll down their face

"I'm sorry guys but this world is just not my place

I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in

I've come to realize this world's full of sin

There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space

I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race

It's a disgrace, I was misplaced

Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place

It's okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon

You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon

As it shines bright throughout the night

And remember everyone's facing their own fight

But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter

You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter

So let the world know, that I died in vain

'Cause the world around me, is the one to blame

And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone

'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on

That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school

So I'm going by the law, "majority rules"

My presence on this earth is not needed any longer

And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger

You're the best friend that I ever had

It's such a shame I had to make you so very sad

But just remember that you meant everything to me

And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key

Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write

And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight

I'm watching over you from the clouds above

And sending down the purest and whitest dove

To watch over you, and be my helpful eye

So this is it, world, goodbye."

Rita and lynn sr and the sisters look at Lincoln dead body they said we're so sorry


End file.
